User blog:Pink Freddy/OC Meme Take 2
Candlefly tagged me back, so here we go AGAIN! -Choose 10 of your OC's -Answer the questions #Charlie Bow (10, boy with a schizophrenic-like disorder who carries around 3 crochet animals, chaotic neutral) #Cinder (14, Cinder is nickname, real name is Isabella, can summon and control fire) #Shade (dark colored Oshawott, follows and serves an evil Mewtwo in an AU after he killed his abusive Dewott dad) #Dori C. Octave (7, learning white witchcraft) #Claire (shy, smol Eevee that craves adventure and discovery) #Maximus (Corgi OC for Infinity Train, wears blue bandana, goes by Max, underdetermine but curious) #Dusky (Female changeling that lives under a rock) #Brittany (Animal Crossing Villager/Mayor, obssessed in keeping one villager in her village, will use dark magic to keep it that way) #Sparki (7, sickly looking boy that never learned manners and doesn't like bright lights) #Jamie R. Crash (Pirate skilled in armed close combat) LET'S GO! 1.) 3, 7, 4, and 9 go ice skating. What happens? Dusky is new to ice skating, but is excited to try, resulting in her falling, a lot. Dori is has tried ice skating before, but after a bad fall from not too long ago, she was hesitant to try it again. Sparki found it too cold for his bottom when he fell, and ended up staying with Dori, wondering what she was doing with all the herbs and plants she has out. Shade stays out, too, and goes to think while leaning on a tree, probably scheming something. In the end, only Dusky is actually ice skating. 2.) Its Christmas!!! 5 throws a christmas party and invites three people of choice. Who does he/she invite? What happens? If Claire knew them, she might invite Shade, unaware of his intentions, Dori, and Brittany. Brittany would also bring along a specific deer from her village, insisting that he comes too. He'd seem nervous at first, but will start to enjoy the party after a little bit of time has passed. Dori would be kinda shy, and wouldn't know what to do, but would end up getting along well with Claire. Brittany and the deer would be hanging around near the snacks while Shade would sneak off, who knows where. After a little while, Brittany will noticed that the Oshawott was nowhere to be seen, and the deer would go out to look for him. A scream. Brittany ran towards the source, with the other two following, to find Shade standing behind the deer, whom seems to be out cold. The villager takes out a shovel out of seemingly no where, and swung it down in anger, aiming at the Oshawott's head. The Oshawott was a much higher level than expected however. A well placed Aqua Tail sent the shovel flying. Brittany took out an axe this time, and the two continued to fight while Dori mumbles incantations to channel energy towards Brittany, while Claire used Helping Hand to help the villager in the battle. This party was something. 3.) 6 catches 2 dancing/singing to the 'spice girls'. What's 6's reaction? Maximus never heard Spice Girls before. He ends up singing along with Cinder. 4.) 1 and 10 are stuck in a janitor's closet. How the crap did they get in there? Charlie had walked after mumbling something to a crochet phoenix that he held in his hand. Looks like he's looking for something... Jamie, meanwhile, was in a fight with someone. Her oppenent, however, gotten the upper hand and was able to push her back... into the closet. Then they locked it. Jamie is ticked, and trying to knock the door open with one of her swords, while Charlie is quietly freaking out. 5.) 4 confesses his/her love for 8. What happens? Brittany looked at Dori with a look of concern and confusion. "You're... too young. Wait until you're least in high school," the mayor responds, and goes back to chopping down some trees. 6.) 3 walks in to see 6 and 7 making out in 3's closet.. What is their reactions? Shade locks the door and begins to fill the closet with water. Dusky is freaking out, trying to open the door while Max begins to doggy paddle in the rising water. 7.) 9 and 5 have an argument that soon turns into a fist fight. How did it start? And How does 2 try to break it up? Honestly, Sparki probably started it. Cinder creates a literally firewall between Sparki and Claire. They can't even reach each other to continue fighting. 8.) 6 and 7 are getting married! But 8 is in love with 7. What does 8 do? Right before Dusky can say "I do", Brittany bursts in through the wall in rage. She swings her axe down at Max, who jumps out of the way, bewildered. He barks loudly as Brittany swings her axe again, and misses. Dusky, in tears, runs out and hides, changing her appearance so that she isn't recognize. Both Max and Brittany go out to look for her in different directions. 9.) You here a knock on your door. You open it to see every one of your OC's bursting in to your home. What do you do? "AGAIN!??!" Shade will need to get out before he tries anything and Cinder as well before she sets something ablaze. Charlie and Sparki should be okay if they don't wander off. Brittany will have an eye kept on her, but she's usually pretty good. Will have to keep an eye on Jamie, too, but she might be alright. The rest are all good. 10.) 2 admits to you that he/she killed 9. What do you do? "I may have accidently burned the boy... but he diiid walk where I was aiming, so he should've seen-" "ISABELLA!" Well, since she is my OC, she's going to have her fire taken away for a while >:I 11.) Everyone gathers for movie night. What movie do they watch and what goes on? Dusky begans a cartoon marathon of Infinity Train. Shade leaves and Jamie gets bored of cartoons. Maximus has an identity crisis. 12.) 4 and 5 have a karaoke contest. What happens? Who wins? "Eevee veee vee veeeeeee!" "Aruuuuuu! Arf arf, aruuuuuuuu!" The audience leaves. 13.) If you could meet any of your OC's, who would you choose? MEET THE NERVOUS DOGGO AND P E T. 14.) 10, 2, 3, 5, and 9 go to the zoo for the day.. What nonsense do they get into? Jaimie would find the smaller and unnactive animals boring, and would go to look at the predators, but would be disapointed to see them not do much. Cinder would call the zoo lame if she's dragged along. Claire, on the other paw, would love the trip, if it's her first time, which it might be. The only one who would be more overjoyed during this trip would be Sparki. He loves the animals, and wishes for them to be set out. Shade lets the lions out. Chaos ensues. 15.) 7, 1, and 4 see a rainbow and decide to try and find the leprechaun with the pot of gold. Do they succeed in their mission? ''' Dori is super excited and definently believes that they'll find gold at the end of the rainbow, while Dusky doubts it, but goes along for the adventure. Charlie comes along, saying they will find... something. They follow the rainbow, and as it disappears, the three find something. It's three crochet coins. Charlie doesn't know how to crochet. '''16.) 1 and 2 are stuck in Australia somehow. How do they get out?... Or do they? Cinder loves the heat there, so she's not leaving yet. Charlie, meanwhile, wants to go home, but doesn't have money for the plane ticket, so he has to wait for Cinder to want to leave for him to leave. 17.) 5 discovers 7 drawing a Yaoi picture of 5 and 1. What does 5 do? Smol Eevee is confused and sad, why Dusky draw child, even if Charlie aged up? 18.) 6, 8, 9, 10, and 4 go to a Lady Gaga concert. What happens? Brittany is getting the heck out of there, it's too loud for her, plus she is not a fan of Lady Gaga. It's too loud for Sparki, Max, and Dori, who all follow Brittany out. Jamie says she doesn't like Lady Gaga, but she secretly does and stays. 19.) Everyone is mad at you! What did you do? How will you get them to forgive you? Oh, gee. You all are in cages? What a shame, I can't deal with you all right now, I'll let you out later. 20.) 4 and 3 play a prank on 10. What do they do? Dori felt like being mischevious once. She thought to feed Jamie her favorite baked goods: cupcakes. She baked them and made a recipe that would give Jamie hiccups for an hour... somehow. Shade helped too. He added rat poisoning. Dori didn't play any more pranks after that. 21.) Now that this Meme is over, what will you all do? I will tag Mixiiiiiiiiie! :D Category:Blog posts